hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2021 was an above average season, with 17 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The season got off to an abnormally late start, as the waters recovered from the hyperactive 2020 season. The first depression formed in August, with Ana forming from the second. Activity took off in September, with 7 cyclones forming. October was also above average with 5 storms. Despite many invested systems formed between May and July, the first tropical cyclone, TD One, did not form until Early August. This was due to the very cold waters left behind from the 2020 season, but the waters warmed back up to normal by early September. Activity exploded in September, with 7 storms forming in the month. The strongest storm, Henri, was a destructive Florida hurricane. Other notable storms include Odette, Peter, and Rose, which proved to be very unusual storms. Pre-season forecasts were fairly accurate, with an above average hurricane season being predicted when it was confirmed El Nino would not form. However, the active September was unprecedented. The last storm, Tropical Storm Rose, transitioned into a destructive winter storm which attained hurricane-force winds late in its life. ImageSize = width:770 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:10/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:22/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:25/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:31/08/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Bill (C3)" from:02/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Claudette (C2)" from:07/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Danny (C3)" from:11/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Elsa (C1)" from:16/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Grace (C4)" from:20/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Henri (C5)" from:27/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" from:05/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Julian (C1)" from:12/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:18/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:27/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" from:28/10/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Nicholas (C1)" from:05/11/2017 till:12/11/2017 color:C4 text:"Odette (C4)" barset:break from:28/11/2017 till:02/12/2017 color:C3 text:"Peter (C3)" from:15/12/2017 till:17/12/2017 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A broad low pressure area was noted on August 5 for tropical development. After all the other failed systems before, models were skeptical about the system, and was initially not expected to develop. However, a recon flight confirmed a closed circulation with enough convection to be declared Tropical Depression One on August 7. The depression was in low shear, but the cold waters prevented any intensification. One dissipated as it raced to the north on August 9, with minimal to no land impact. Tropical Storm Ana A Tropical wave emerged from the coast of Africa on August 3. The wave was monitored for development as it moved through the tropical atlantic. As it passed north of the Lesser Antilles, it improved in organization and developed enough convection to be designated TD Two on August 10. Early on August 11, wind reports confirmed that Tropical Storm Ana had formed that morning. Ana curved to the north, displaying an impressive structure despite remaining somewhat weak. Ana rapidly intensified late on August 12, peaking at 70 mph before completing an extratropical transition that morning. That afternoon, the remnants of Ana passed over Bermuda, causing strong winds and rough seas, but low damage overall. Tropical Depression Three Three formed from a Tropical Wave on August 22. It was expected to intensify into a Tropical storm, but the system's proximity to land and poor structure kept it weak until it made landfall on Honduras on August 26. The depression dumped rain all over the nation, but only moderate casualties resulted. Three dissipated on the evening of August 26. Tropical Depression Four A Tropical Depression formed in the Gulf of Mexico on August 25, and was initially expected to become a storm. However, despite an organized structure and oddly low pressure, Four remained just below Tropical storm intensity. Four weakened to a remnant low on August 27, and passed over Texas and Louisiana on August 28, causing some power outages and rain. Four dissipated over Alabama on August 29. Hurricane Bill As September rolled around and the SST's finally rose back to normal, a Tropical wave quickly developed into a Tropical Depression. The system was supposed to develop steadily and potentially threat the Leeward Islands. Tropical Storm Bill was declared on September 1. As Bill moved steadily to the northwest, it became the first hurricane on September 3. The system than began to fluctuate as wind shear increased briefly, weakening Bill from its at-the-time peak of 100 mph. However, shear lessened again, and Bill developed a well defined eye as it curved to the north, in response to a low. Bill became a major hurricane on September 6, and peaked the next morning, with 125 mph winds. Bill than began to weaken as it moved toward the Azores, and eventually dissipated on September 10. Bill had minimal land impacts throughout its life. Hurricane Claudette A second Tropical wave immediately followed the wave that would become Bill, but the nearby hurricane prevented this system from developing early. Eventually, a TD was confirmed on September 2, near the Leeward Islands, and the next day it intensified into Tropical Storm Claudette. The system was initially expected to shear a low apart and move into Florida, so watches and warnings were put up in those areas. However, the low intensified. Claudette intensified into a hurricane on September 4, as the newly intensified low pushed Claudette away from land. As Claudette moved parallel to the east coast, Claudette peaked on September 5, as a category 2 hurricane. Despite Claudette's proximity to the USA, the rain bands managed to reach the east coast, causing some coastal flooding and 30 mph winds. Claudette completed a transition on September 8, and it merged into an extratropical cyclone on September 9. Hurricane Danny Another wave followed after Claudette, and became a TD on September 7, near the Lesser Antilles. The TD intensified into Tropical Storm Danny that evening. The NHC noted favorable conditions, for Danny to potentially intensify. Danny became a hurricane on September 8, and continued at a steady pace. As Danny curved closer to land, the residents of North & South Carolina were told to "Hunker down, and prepare for the worst." Danny moved closer, becoming a minimal C3 hurricane on September 10. On September 11, Danny clipped the Outer banks of North Carolina with 110 mph winds. Despite the damages here from earlier storms were relatively low, Danny's damage toll was much higher than expected, closing in on almost $1 Billion. Danny's damages severely crippled nations on the coast, and despite Danny was nominated for retirement at the WMO that next year, it was declined due to being less significant than other storms. Danny moved to the northeast and dissipated just to the south of Nova Scotia on September 15. Hurricane Elsa A large low pressure area in the Subtropics was monitored for development on August 7. 3 days later, convection developed enough to be advised as Tropical Storm Elsa. Elsa meandered around the subtropics for several days, until the post-tropical remnants of Hurricane Danny forced the storm to the northeast, during which Elsa briefly intensified into a strong category 1 hurricane before becoming an extratropical cyclone. Elsa's remnants eventually moved into Canada, causing some rainfall and even mixed snow in some areas. Tropical Storm Fred A Tropical Wave became a Tropical Depression on September 16. The next advisory upgraded the storm to Tropical Storm Fred. Despite being forecast to intensify, Fred was heavily sheared, with an exposed circulation for most of its life. Despite the shear, Fred somehow intensified to a peak of 50 mph on September 17, before weakening. Fred eventually dissipated on September 18, with no impacts on land. Hurricane Grace A very organized Tropical wave became a Depression on September 17, and quickly became a Tropical Storm, and was named Grace. Unusually favorable conditions in the main development region allowed for rapid intensification of Grace. Grace became a hurricane on September 19, for only the second time in the name's history. The waters around Grace were very warm, and it became a major hurricane on September 20. Grace became a category 4 hurricane on September 21, and remained at that intensity for several days, peaking at 150 mph on September 22. It eventually began to curve to the north and weakened. Grace weakened to category 1 intensity as it moved faster to the northwest. Grace weakened to a Tropical Storm as it became post-tropical on September 28, as it moved north of the Azores. Hurricane Henri In early September, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. As it approached the Lesser Antilles, it developed into a tropical depression. The next day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Henri. Henri, upon being declared, moved northwest. Henri intensified into a hurricane on September 23. Henri moved over the Lesser Antilles as a category 1 hurricane, before advancing into the Bahamas. Henri was found to have attained major hurricane status on September 26. The storm underwent rapid intensification over the next day, and on September 27, Henri attained category 5 status. With a well-defined eye, Henri attained peak intensity, with 190 mph winds. Henri approached Florida. That night, Henri made landfall in Volusia, Florida, with 175 mph winds. Despite being over land, Henri retained hurricane status as it began to curve north. Henri began to accelerate to the northeast on September 29, while still producing hurricane force winds. Henri became extratropical on September 29, as it moved over New England. Tropical Storm Ida A tropical depression formed from a tropical wave on September 27. The system was initially not expected to intensify into a storm due to moderate wind shear. However, it intensified into Tropical Storm Ida on September 28. Ida moved westward, very slowly intensifying. Ida eventually peaked on September 29, with 45 mph winds, as the system briefly became well organized. Ida eventually began to weaken as it entered an area of high wind shear. It weakened to a depression on October 1, and Ida dissipated the next day. Hurricane Julian A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on October 3. The wave moved south of the Cape Verde islands, and developed into tropical depression thirteen on October 5. On October 7, it intensified into Tropical Storm Julian. Upon formation, Julian was situated within an area of moderate wind shear, which prevented intensification. Once it exited this area on October 9, it rapidly intensified into a hurricane. With a clear eye, Julian peaked on October 9, with 85 mph winds. Julian began to curve east as it weakened. It accelerated east, weakening below hurricane status. Julian became post-tropical on October 12. Tropical Storm Kate A tropical wave entered the Caribbean sea, and developed into a tropical depression on October 12. The Depression made landfall in Nicaragua shortly after. After moving northward, it intensified into Tropical Storm Kate on October 13. It rapidly intensified under low wind shear, and developed a low-level eye. Despite this, Kate remained below hurricane status. Kate peaked with 65 mph winds, shortly before landfall in Mexico. After landfall, Kate weakened inland, and it dissipated on October 15. Tropical Storm Larry A low pressure area in the Caribbean became a tropical depression on October 18. It moved south of Jamaica, intensifying into Tropical Storm Larry. Larry curved to the northeast, peaking with 45 mph winds. Despite being forecast to intensify further, higher wind shear kept Larry weak. Larry made landfall on Cuba early on October 20, with 40 mph winds. It weakened to a depression as it crossed, and entered the Bahamas. Larry accelerated east, and dissipated late on October 20. Tropical Storm Mindy A late-season tropical wave developed into a Tropical Depression on October 27. The next day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Mindy. Mindy quickly intensified to peak intensity with 45 mph winds. Mindy then stalled for the next several days due to moderate wind shear. As Mindy approached the Caribbean, cold sea surface temperatures began to weaken the storm. Mindy dissipated on November 1, and the remnants caused light rainfall in the Windward Islands. Hurricane Nicholas A large storm complex located near the Yucatan Peninsula was marked for tropical development. It slowly began to organize over several days, eventually becoming a Tropical Depression on October 28. Later that day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Nicholas. Nicholas intensified fairly quickly, and became a hurricane on October 29. Despite forecasts made Nicholas a major hurricane, Nicholas peaked with 90 mph winds on November 1, and began to weaken, due to cold SSTs. Nicholas struck the Florida Panhandle on November 2, as a 65 mph tropical storm. Nicholas moved over the central united states, before dissipating over Ohio on November 4. Hurricane Odette A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression near the Bahamas on November 5. It intensified into Tropical Storm Odette during the next advisory. Forecasters were very uncertain about Odette's future, due to the unpredictable nature of the late season. After stalling over the Bahamas for a day or so, Odette began to move northward. Extremely low wind shear allowed Odette to intensify into a hurricane on November 7. Odette moved due north, gradually intensifying. Despite Odette's location, it intensified into a major hurricane on November 9, with a small eye becoming visible on satellite. Odette reached category 4 status soon after, and peaked with 140 mph winds on November 10. Odette moved directly toward New England. On November 10, Odette made landfall in Long Island, New York, as a category 3 hurricane with winds of 120 mph. This was the strongest hurricane to hit New England since Hurricane Bob. Odette weakened as it crossed Massachusetts, and became extratropical on November 12. Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm/Winter Storm Rose Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2021 USD. Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used for the 2015 season. Storms were named Elsa, Julian, and Rose for the first time in 2021. Retirement On April 14, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Henri, Odette, and Rose from List #1, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Horace, Olympia, and Rachel for the 2027 season. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons